Passes Crossing
by Kristal
Summary: Britta Weston has just been informed that ‘things that go bump in the night’ are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.
1. October 18th, 2019

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany and everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Buffy fic and I hope you enjoy it. It's also my first time writing a fic that has a teenager's POV, and also considering I'm 13 and writing a 14 year I hope I'm doing it good. I have several chapters written and I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. Well just read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October 18, 2019  
  
Grounded AGAIN. Why am I always jammed in my room for doing practically nothing? So what, I took out my mom's car and totaled it. Jesus she's not even my real mother. And what's the big deal? I didn't kill anyone or even came close to doing so. There are just three people in the hospital, and they're not even in a coma, so what's the deal?  
  
A month, great I won't even get to go to the Halloween dance. I hated my parents, who aren't even really my parents at all. And I also now have to cancel on Jesse for the movie we're going to see. He'll be so pissed. And I'll nave to tell Sam I can't come to her party and can't do anything for another month. Isn't my life SOOOO perfect?  
  
This isn't even the worst thing I've done in the past three years. I am 14 and I have learned to drive (and total the car), learned to kick someone's ass in less then two seconds (and draw blood in one), and even learned how to get expelled from school (Four times). But none of its worth anything to me, all I have ever wanted was to see my real parents, but like that's going to ever happen.  
  
But one thing about my parents I did know was that my dad was dead. My mom, don't know what's with her. I wish I could reverse time to when I was born and was held by my real parents and loved by them. There is so very much that I wish I knew about my parents, my REAL parents. I want to know their names, I knew their names in my dreams, I knew what they looked like, sounded like, and even acted like in my dreams. But the dreams weren't for real although they seemed so very much that they were.  
  
"BRITTA," Oh thanks mom for breaking my peaceful quite time. "MAIL!" Oh yippee I got some mail!!!!!!!!!! And my mom is actually giving it to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Totally sarcastic if you get my drift.  
  
I slowly exceed down the stairs to my mother with a package within her grasp. "Britta take your package upstairs NOW, and don't come down till dinner!" Mom practically screamed at me.  
  
"Do I even have to come down for dinner, the longer I'm away from you I'm, much happier!" I counter at her.  
  
"Fine, you don't want food, it's fine with me!" Mom came back at me.  
  
I seized my package and climbed the stairs. Lets see what this package is all about. Feels light, but looks large. It was square, so it must include some type of box.  
  
I gently tore the packaging off and looked inside. Sure enough there was a box with a letter on the top. I wondered what to open first, but then again it was always polite opening the letter first!  
  
I lifted the letter up and opened it up. Now that was easy, lets just unfold the paper and read it. Come on Britta, just move your hands.  
  
My hands were frozen in place. I tried to move them, but the just wouldn't budge. The letter gave me a peculiar feeling, full of mystery, eeriness, and happiness combined. Somehow I knew this one single letter would change my destiny.  
  
My fingers gradually moved and unfolded the letter. This was now my last chance; I could drop this note now and let everything stay the way it is now, or read it and have my future change. I wasn't going to drop it so I started to read.  
  
Dear Ms. Britta Anne Weston,  
  
We have sent this letter to you to advice and warn you. We will make this as short as possible and as easily understood as we can. We are the Watchers' Council, and we warn you of the dangers you have now been faced upon.  
  
We have discovered you to be one of the few remaining Potential Slayers on this earth. You are probably wondering what is a slayer; well here is a little history for you, but this is all we will say for now. Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. That is what we will tell you and you will later learn much more.  
  
If you are thinking this is fake and that vampires only exist in horror novels, you are most defiantly wrong. Vampires are as real as you or any human that has ever walked on this very planet. Also demons and creatures you have never even begun to imagine roam through both day and night.  
  
We all know this is hard for you to take in, but try because we need to go to a small town called Sunnydale in southern California. There the Slayer lives and she will protect you and train you in the art of slaying. The other Potential Slayers are gathering there to create an army to defend the world's end. Yes, the world's about to end and you have been chosen to fight to save it.  
  
Inside the box includes several things you will need on your way to Sunnydale. Britta, you are special and you need to understand your life is on the line and you now have been shown what this world holds. But back to the point, inside is a plane ticket to reach Sunnydale, it is only one way and we will not guarantee you will ever return home. There are also some objects that you may find necessary to use before you reach Sunnydale, including three wooden stakes that if you drive into a vampire's heart it will be dusted, in another words killed for good. There are also some other materials that you will find more about later.  
  
Your plane ticket is for on the 20th, I'm sorry this is quick on you. But it is absolutely necessary for to get to the Slayer's home immediately. There are creatures that will come after you and we want you as safe as possible. Britta there are many creatures and vampires that will come after you and you must not ignore this letter.  
  
In Sunnydale there will be someone waiting for you at the airport, they will be by the name of Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Jenkins, Dawn Summers, or the Slayer, Buffy Summers. The name may sound familiar and we know you'll figure out who she really is to you. When you find out you must NOT tell anyone what she is to you.  
  
You will not tell them your name Britta, but tell them another name, Brittany. This will confuse you very much and I know you will be able to handle this. Your name must be hidden for the fact that Buffy's concentration will be distracted if she knew the truth of you. This also could lead to both yours and hers death. Please do not share this letter or information to anyone, not even the Slayer or her comrades.  
  
Be safe Britta Weston and let Brittany Weston out. We will watch over you and protect you as much as possible. Be safe on your trip to Sunnydale and be safe there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Watchers Council  
  
Also there is a letter enclosed to tell your adoptive parents that you have been recommended to a boarding school in Sunnydale, because of your sudden behavior. They will not hesitate to send you there.  
  
Good luck and be safe.  
  
I dropped the letter and nearly fainted. How could this be?? What kind of sick joke was this?? And must of all how do I know that name, Buffy Summers.  
  
I know I've heard that name somewhere, but where? Then I knew it, my dreams, her name was in my dreams constantly, it was she, it was my mother. I was going to see her, I was going to hear her voice, and I was finally going to know what she acted like! But then all my hopes plunged; she wouldn't know who I was.  
  
With this information my brain went into overdrive. My body felt weak and I began to tremble. Then the world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay so how was the first chapter??? I don't know if I should continue, should I or not? I hope it was good. The fic gets more exciting, so don't worry if you don't really like the beginning, it gets better in my ops anyways. And like I said earlier I am 13, writing a 14 year-old's POV, so tell me if it's good or bad, and if bad tell me what to improve, or do.  
  
And also I don't know who the dad should be. I have several peoples I'm thinking of, or I might do an OC so no one goes all I hate this know. But tell me whom you would like to see as the dad and I'll tally up the votes.  
  
Also like I said earlier, I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. So give me a review and I'll give you the next chapter, if not than, only if I REALLY wants to post it I will. And to the person who told me to write for myself and not for reviews, I write for fun, I post for reviews and to get better.  
  
Laterz 


	2. October 19th, 2019

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany and everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Buffy fic and I hope you enjoy it. It's also my first time writing a fic that has a teenager's POV, and also considering I'm 13 and writing a 14 year I hope I'm doing it good. I have several chapters written and I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. Well just read and review.  
  
This is a SHORT chapter and the next one is going to be really long and I probably will cut it in half. Just telling you this is a BORING chapter and I just needed to fit the time when she leaves to the time she goes to Sunnydale. And in my world the final battle came and went already. Anya didn't die, and I'm not sure about Spike yet. And the Potentials didn't get the slayer powers. Only Buffy and Faith have the powers.  
  
Okay so somebody review so I posted. But I'm going on vacation and leaving this Friday. So I won't post for about two weeks, unless two people review before I leave on Friday, than I will post the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October 19, 2019  
  
Wow, I did faint. That was an interesting night! I found out that I'm a "Potential Slayer" whatever the hell that was. And I found out that my biological mother was a "Slayer," and that I was going to see her in a few days.  
  
But my heart fell once I remembered that I was not to be Britta, but to be Brittany. What was I going to do? I have always dreamt of the time I would met my mother, but I knew now it wouldn't be that way. She wouldn't know me, and she wouldn't think of me any differently than any of the other "Potential Slayers."  
  
I hadn't talked to mom and dad yet, but I had the letter, so they BETTER let me go. Well I guess now I have to go down and give it to them. It's easier said than done. Well I guess I going now.  
  
I sauntered down the stairs and lead to the kitchen. My parents were sitting there and just looked expectantly at me. What now? Was I supposed to hand them the letter and then never lay eyes on them again? I love them, and they are my mom and dad. I knew they loved me more than anything, even if they yelled at me all the time.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have a letter to give you, if came with the package yesterday," I spoke quickly, but it was easily heard by both of my parents.  
  
"Sure sweaty, what is it about?" Mom asked me gently. It was almost as if she had forgotten the car crash. She was always so kind to me after a day or two after an incident.  
  
"Umm, it's about a boarding school thingy in California." I told mom and dad. They looked at me surprised and I handed dad the letter. He skimmed over it and looked shocked, then he handed the letter to mom. She did the same and again stared at it in shock.  
  
"Do you want to go Britta?" Dad asked me. Mom looked at him disbelieving what he just said. I nodded my head, and mom's eyes started to water. Dad just nodded his head and said, "I agree, you may need a little shaping up, but I sure don't want you leaving us. You have been a gift and I don't want you to not come home."  
  
I walked over to dad and hugged him. He smiled and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy!" I whispered in his ear. Mom was feeling left out so I hugged her too and kissed her on her cheek. "And thank you mommy!"  
  
"Well I don't want you leaving, and I don't agree to this. But as I'm over ruled here I guess I have no choice." Mom was crying now and I hugged her more and sat in her open lap. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. "Baby, just promise me you'll come home."  
  
I knew I may never see them again, but I would promise her and I would try everything to come home. "I promise mommy, I WILL come home one day." Mom squeezed me tighter and kissed my softly on the head again.  
  
Dad got up and told me to start packing and to call all my friends to say goodbye. I knew he wanted alone time with mom and me. So to have that, I needed everything else out of the way. It would be a fun day and then tomorrow morning I would leave the only home I have ever known; and enter the world where I was meant to be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay so how was the second chapter??? I hope it was good although it was REALLY short. The fic gets more exciting, so don't worry if you don't really like the beginning, it gets better in my ops anyways. And like I said earlier I am 13, writing a 14 year-old's POV, so tell me if it's good or bad, and if bad tell me what to improve, or do.  
  
And also I don't know who the dad should be. I have several peoples I'm thinking of, or I might do an OC so no one goes all I hate this know. But tell me whom you would like to see as the dad and I'll tally up the votes.  
  
Also like I said earlier I'm going on vacation and leaving this Friday. So I won't post for about two weeks, unless two people review before I leave on Friday, than I will post the next chapter. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laterz 


	3. October 20th, 2019: Part 1

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany and everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Buffy fic and I hope you enjoy it. It's also my first time writing a fic that has a teenager's POV, and also considering I'm 13 and writing a 14 year I hope I'm doing it good. I have several chapters written and I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. Well just read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October 20, 2019  
  
Yesterday the funniest day in my life! I got to go to three movies, eat as much pizza, popcorn, and ice cream as I wanted! My parents let me do practically EVERYTHING I wanted to! But there is still one thing I want and that is to be in my mom's arms, my REAL mom's arms. Hey, now that I'm going to be in Sunnydale, I might get that chance. I hope I will anyways.  
  
My plane leaves in a little over 2 hours. Eek, have I ever been this nervous? I going to see my mom before lightness turns to dark. My mom, who gave me up when I was 3 days old, is nearly in my grasp.  
  
My heart beats faster and faster. What am I going to say? What am I going to act like? What will she think of me? What is she hates me? All these questions flooded my brain. These were questions that won't be answered anytime soon' yet they'll be answered quicker than the speed of light.  
  
Dad and mom were scared. I knew it and I felt it. They cried last night, as I did those many nights ago. I never cried now, my pain just disappeared and I realized I've felt all the pain that could ever come 'round. Last time I cried I was seven, which was seven years ago. That night was the night I dreamed I was swallowed into a hole, I still remember ever detail, and creatures took me and hanged me up and stuck my tender body. In the end the women who always comes to my aid rescued me. Now I know of her as my mother, the slayer.  
  
I was ready to leave. I said goodbye to my room and my little kitty Itasca. Itasca purred on me for hours, almost knowing I wasn't coming home the next day. She was my little baby and now I was leaving her to my parents. They better take care of my little angel.  
  
I walked down the stairs and I walked to my parents who were standing by the door. Mom wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. Dad kissed me on the forehead and walked me out the door. We got into his red pick up and drove to the airport.  
  
In the car no words were exchanged. The silence was awkward and I wished we could fill in our little father-daughter gap. Ever since I was little I didn't tell my father anything important, thinking he would use it against me. He was always gone and wasn't there for me. Therefore I made him pay by a silence of words. Even now it still seemed to continue.  
  
Dad drove into the airport and walked me to my terminal. Then the time came when I needed to say goodbye to the dad I have known throughout my life. My daddy I will always love is now about to say the last words he probably will ever tell me. Goodbyes the hardest word to ever say. And now we have to exchange that single word.  
  
"Well Brit, I guess I have to say goodbye for now," Dad said not letting his tears fall from his watery eyes. I hugged him and I kissed him on the cheek. When I did this he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. "So, goodbye Britta, I love you."  
  
"Bye daddy, and I love you," I told him and kissed him one last time. "Bye." And with that I bored the plane, probably never to come to this place again. Probably never lay eyes on the man and woman who raised me and loved me so dearly. "Goodbye."  
  
I boarded the plane and took my seat. I was next to another teen. She looked preppy and I sure don't like preps. So this would be a HUGE problem if she were. This was going to be a LONG flight.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kirra," The girl next to me stated. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were nearly black and her skin was as pale as snow. I would pass her off as Goth, but her clothes had the words American Eagle on them and were pastel colors.  
  
"Britta..ny," I told her. Lord was I such a give away. And why was I saying Brittany already? Well I guess I have to get used to it now.  
  
"Brittany? Well why are you coming to the freaky-deaky town of Sunnydale?" Kirra asked me. She seemed all right and she must know about the things that go bump in the night.  
  
"Long story, sum it up in a few words, someone told me to come so here I am." I told her. Easy as that, well sort of. She looked shocked but recovered quickly.  
  
"Same here. Some people told me to come to a little town called Sunnydale, so here I am!" Now this surprised me and my face stayed longer than hers. Was she a potential slayer too? That would both be cool, yet disturbingly odd.  
  
"I'm guessing you got a letter and a one way plane ticket to the opening to hell." I told her. I hope if she weren't who I thought she was, she would think I was only joking.  
  
"You guessed correct, Sunnydale the one way ticket to hell." She I think did the same, either playing around, or she was like me. It would be neat if she was also a potential slayer, but if not I maybe would see her around. "So I'm guessing your visiting a women named Buffy Summers." Now I knew she was like me.  
  
"Yah, you too?" I ask her. I am surprised as well as she is. This was defiantly odd.  
  
"Oh, wow I wasn't really sure, about that. So do you believe in the stuff like freack-deaky monsters and stuff?" She asked me. She seemed nice, and I liked having someone I knew was going to have about the same fate I was.  
  
"I guess, I mean why else would we be here?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes. She was freaked out I could tell by her eyes, but then again who was to blame her. I mean I was too.  
  
The rest of the plane ride was quick and Kirra and I chatted throughout the ride. It was fun actually and we became close friends. We both didn't speak much about slaying or monsters, so we talked about family, friends, school, hobbies, sports, and more.  
  
When the plane landed I wanted to run and hide. This could be the moment when I see my mother for the first time. Or it could be one of her friends. Well hopefully either way it works out all right in the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay so how was the third chapter??? I hope it was good. And like I said earlier I am 13, writing a 14 year-old's POV, so tell me if it's good or bad, and if bad tell me what to improve, or do.  
  
And also I don't know who the dad should be. I have several peoples I'm thinking of, or I might do an OC so no one goes all I hate this know. But tell me whom you would like to see as the dad and I'll tally up the votes. So far it's Spike and Angel, and I like Angel, better, but I write Spike better.  
  
I have the next chapter done, but if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. So give me a review and I'll give you the next chapter, if not than, only if I REALLY wants to post it I will. And to the person who told me to write for myself and not for reviews, I write for fun, I post for reviews and to get better through the advice, and criticism.  
  
Laterz 


	4. October 20th, 2019: Part 2

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany and everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! This is my first Buffy fic and I hope you enjoy it. It's also my first time writing a fic that has a teenager's POV, and also considering I'm 13 and writing a 14 year I hope I'm doing it good. I have several chapters written and I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. Well just read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kirra and I walked out of the plane and we caught sight of a big sign that read "POTENCIAL SLAYERS over here." Okay who would have a sign that said that? Now I officially am scared, if my mom acted like that, I would sure run for my life.  
  
"Well I guess that's where we're headed." Kirra spoke pointing at the woman with blonde hair holding up the sign. We both desperately wanted to avoid the woman, but that was out of the question.  
  
"Hello, I'm Anya are you potentials? Cause if you are we have to get going right away." The woman who declared herself Anya told us. She sure is hyper and. odd.  
  
Kirra looked at her and then nodded at Anya. "I'm Kirra Dons." She told the Anya. Well my turn.  
  
"Brittany Weston," I told Anya. She smiled and led us out to the parking lot. Thank god that wasn't my mother. If it were I would have defiantly gone mad. She told us to get in and she drove us to Buffy's home.  
  
I got out of the car and Kirra and I walked silently behind Anya. Well Britta be alert, your mother may be behind any corner. My mother, who I never once knew, may be a few passes away from me, that little thought was just kinda freaky.  
  
"Well here is our slaying headquarters. Buffy is at work and she will be home later and the other potentials will get you two caught up in the training." Anya told Kirra and me. Well at least I don't have to worry about Buffy right now.  
  
Anya opened the door then left us standing in an open doorway clueless to what we were supposed to do. Kirra looked just down right confused; well I was just feeling the same way as her. Well I guess I'm home.  
  
"Peoples we have more potentials!" A girl screamed to no one in particular as she ran down the stairs to greet us. "I'm Jade and you two are?"  
  
Another giddy person, this is so annoying. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes; she was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of sparkly blue jeans. YUCK! "Brittany." That name was getting familiar to me and it was easy to say, but personally I like Britta better.  
  
"Kirra." At that six other girls came down. Yah this is going to be so fun!  
  
They're in a strait line, scary. Well let's see, a bleach blonde with a pink sundress on, it will definitely be a bitch to be around her. Two with light brown hair, one with blank jeans on and a white tank top on, the other with light blue Capri's and a matching baby tee, the first one won't be that bad, the other one dunno yet. There was a girl with flaming orange hair and was wearing a black tank with flames on it, and black leather pants; she looked like she was a bit crazy, but that works for me. Then there was a black girl who wore jean overalls and a green tee. Then the last was an Asian kid who was wearing a red skirt and a pinkish elbow length tee.  
  
"In order, Raven, Becca, Mercy, Tess, Unity, and Vera. Potentials these two are Kirra and Brittany." Jade told the six others. She must be the "leader" of the "Army." Yah boot camp!  
  
"K, are we gonna teach them the basic stuff?" I think it was Mercy who said it. Lets see, yah second brunette equals Mercy. Got it.  
  
"Basic stuff?" Kirra asked the group. I would have asked it, but I think I'm a little too slow. So yah, what's basic stuff mean? I am so confused.  
  
"Basic stuff, life throwing punches, kicking, stuff like that, right?" This one was. Tess. Good, names are forming in my pathetic excuse as a brain. So we have to learn to fight, ayah?!?! Got that covered!  
  
"Correct, also knowing the basic weapons we use." Jade was for sure the leader, besides the older peoples. "Well potentials down stairs we go."  
  
Jade lead us downstairs to a room that resembled a gym and a dungeon put together. Messed up aint it. Jade lead us to a mat and told us to watch her and. Becca fight.  
  
Easy stuff they're doing. Punching, kicking, simple kiddy stuff, this was WAY too easy. Now Jade says it's our time to TRY to fight her. Keyword there, try. How 'bout we change it to, it's her time to TRY and fight me. Makes more sense.  
  
"Kirra, you first since your older." Jade is such a dim whitted freak. I bet they're all older than me, and I bet I could beat the shit out of all of them with out even breaking a sweat.  
  
Kirra and Jade did a little fighting and Kirra fell after about a minute. Sorry to say, but she SUCKS. She seriously needs to learn from the master. Which actually is probably Buffy, but I'm occurring to me.  
  
"Brittany, you're up. Let's see if you're better than Kirra." Jade was so not nice. I'll hurt her extra hard for insulting Kirra. Sounds fun.  
  
Jade threw the fist blow and I dodged it totally. I kicked her in her gut and she flew against the wall. Knocked out. Game over!  
  
The others just stared at me in awe. What was I that scary? Hum, works for me.  
  
Raven went over to Jade and woke her up. Jade was so upset and stared at me like she was my nemesis. I nearly broke out in laughter. Kirra did and I joined her.  
  
Then the door opened and a blond women, who looked to be in her twenties strolled down the stairs. She looked oddly familiar; I know I have seen her before. Oh my god. it was my mom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So how was the forth chapter???? Well it was a little weird right, but you can totally see Anya doing that right? And how do you like the potentials so far??? And yah Buffy and Britta meet!!!!!  
  
I hope it was good. And like I said earlier I am 13, writing a 14 year- old's POV, so tell me if it's good or bad, and if bad tell me what to improve, or do.  
  
And also I don't know who the dad should be. I have several peoples I'm thinking of, or I might do an OC so no one goes all I hate this know. But tell me whom you would like to see as the dad and I'll tally up the votes. So far it's Spike and Angel, and I like Angel, better, but I write Spike better.  
  
I have the next chapter done, but if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. So give me a review and I'll give you the next chapter, if not than, only if I REALLY wants to post it I will. And to the person who told me to write for myself and not for reviews, I write for fun, I post for reviews and to get better through the advice, and criticism.  
  
Laterz 


	5. October 20th, 2019: Part 3

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany, Logan, Kirra, and the other potentials, everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: YET AGAIN!!! Sorry for taking so long to update! This is my first Buffy fic and I hope you enjoy it. It's also my first time writing a fic that has a teenager's POV, and also considering I'm 13 and writing a 14 year I hope I'm doing it good. I have several chapters written and I will update each week, unless I'm in a good mood. But if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. Well just read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was looking at my mom for the first time in my entire life. She was everything I had imagined her to be. She was swift yet graceful and seemed to take in every step as if it were her last. But I guess that's the way she had to live, being the slayer an' all; her life could end at any moment.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked. Her voice is exactly like it was in the dreams; creepy. But it was so plain and calm yet energetic, and old, yet so young. I wanted to run up and hug her, but I wasn't Britta, I was Brittany. "Oh, the new potentials are here, I'm Buffy Summers, the slayer."  
  
Kirra was still laughing and I was still smiling but I was just trying to figure out what was next. Buffy looked around and saw Jade still sitting on the floor against the wall. She looked shocked and wore a "How" look on her face. My lips turned to a smirk as I looked at Jade and she glared back at me.  
  
"Did you do that to her? And who are you two anyways?" Buffy asked Kirra and me. She looked at me shocked and glanced at Jade than me than she repeated that action. Her face was priceless.  
  
"Yes, and I'm Brittany Weston," I tell my. mother. I was talking to my mother for the first time in my life. I had never even in my dreams spoken to her. It was amazing, the feeling, the strength, and the wish to live.  
  
"I'm Kirra Dons," Kirra told Buffy. Buffy's face was still plastered with shock. It was hilarious.  
  
"You did that to Jade? And it was your fist time?" So much Buffy didn't know. I fought, it wasn't my first time. Lord was she that. stupid.  
  
"Yah, and it wasn't my first time fighting." I told her. Both Buffy's and Jade's face lightened and both breathed a sigh of relief. What was so freaky, I beat the shit out of Jade, who cares?  
  
"How often did you fight? Did you take karate? Or Tai khan duo?" Buffy was interested now. Probably figuring out what I already knew, and what my capabilities allowed of me.  
  
"A lot, no and no. I learned to fight on my own." I told her. Now the faces belonging to the group of girls stared at me in disbelief. I surely didn't like any of them except Buffy and Kirra.  
  
The rest of the evening went quickly and I memorized Buffy complexly. Not in a sex obsessed way, but in a daughter-who-never-knew-who-her-mother-was way. Buffy taught Kirra how to do the basic fighting skills to survive. Then she taught us about slaying vampires (a.k.a. vamps, I like that way better.)  
  
So after the horrifying lessens that I already knew! Come on!! Those were easy things that were the things kindergarteners should learn! Then again I'm like the daughter of the slayer, which is my new hostess! This is obviously a small world, very small, I mean like microscopic tiny!  
  
So when we went to dinner, all Hell broke lose. Seriously, I was told that this was a hellmouth but I never thought it would be this bad!! It was disturbing and crazy!! There were 15 of us crowed in that tinny dinning room and kitchen! It was so cracked up! Kirra, Raven, Mercy, Unity, and I had to sit in the kitchen because the other people were more specialful and got to sit in the dinning room and eat. Come on I am way more specialful than all of the other potentials, hello I lived inside the boss here for like 9 months!!  
  
Ta stupid people here! Conversations at dinner were oddly boring and were basically 'I went to shop here and here and here and I bought a pink leather tong and a big sluty make-up kit, and this thing to make everyone look and say that I'm a slanky little hoe!!!!!' Yes I know I'm evil, but it's all good, oh-yah! This place it literally hell! Suicide sounds more entertaining, but then in this town vampires are walking around looking for deserts and I'm sure they'd love to take a suck at me! That sounds more interesting!  
  
Well something happened that was kewl I got to meet my aunt Dawn! She's so kewl! She's older than us, but she's only in her early 30s not late ones like the others or in the 80s like Giles! But Willow, she's this really kewl witch and she enchanted them all to look like ten years younger, it's really hilarious! But Dawn, she looked at me and was like 'look it's a mini- spike but in female form.' Hahaha I found out the most likely probable father-o-mine! But then I figured out she was talking also about my gothic like style. Well score 1 for Spike, but then again he's kind-a dead, now isn't he!  
  
I didn't get a chance to talk to anyone else at dinner, I was mad at that. I wanted to know more about the past and what we're going to go against and if we're gonna die! Well what ever!  
  
After dinner Buffy sent us to bed, I only wanted to scan the walls for pictures, maybe even one with me in it. But Kirra pulled me up stairs to our room, actually it wasn't just ours, it held Kirra, Raven, Mercy, Unity, and me. I wonder where the others slept.  
  
The room was tiny compared to my bedroom at home. It was about the size of dad's office at work. I repeat TINY. Otherwise it wasn't that bad. There was a bed, chair, and dresser, but basically that's it. Raven and Mercy shared the bed and Unity slept on the chair. So Kirra and I get to sleep on the "nice" floor. I mean it was carpeted, but hello anyone heard of a good night's sleep?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So how was the fifth chapter???? Well it was a little weird right like the last one, but next chapter will be longer and funnier and more fun words to add to my dictionary of crazy and whacked up words and phrases!!!  
  
Okay SOOOO I think I'm gonna have Spike be the dad, but maybe I'll have Angel instead! I think I'll leave that question hanging till about the 10th chapter! Maybe if I'm nice a little sooner, but I've already got the next chapter done and I've got the plans for the 7th and 8th ones already!  
  
And I loved the suggestion of the Buffy/Britta fight!!! That will be in a chapter coming soon! And so thank you for the suggestion  
  
I have the next chapter done, but if I continue at all I need at least 1 review. So give me a review and I'll give you the next chapter, if not than, only if I REALLY wants to post it I will. And to the person who told me to write for myself and not for reviews, I write for fun, I post for reviews and to get better through the advice, and criticism.  
  
Laterz 


	6. October 21, 2019: Part 1

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany, Logan, Kirra, and the other potentials, everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: HERE! I updated! Happy everyone? You should be! Anyway question from Sam, um its my world that's my explanation, in my world they had the big huge I'm-gonna-kill-you and SunnyDale never went bye-bye, and Anya is alive-an-kickin! Oh and spike&buffy4ever. Spike, is um, is um. I can't tell anyone yet, still got the daddy factor to figure out!  
  
Anywho here's the next LONG awaited chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
October 21, 2019  
  
Ow!!!! Back pain, back pain, back pain!!!!! Stiff back, hurt bad!!!!! A reminder to my self, NEVER EVER sleep on the floor again. OWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
A sudden movement made my thoughts travel else where and my body immediately became tenser. What was that? I could have sworn I saw something.  
  
"Mercy, shut up, we shouldn't wake up the other two." I couldn't place the voice, but I lowered the chances to Raven or Unity. Kirra was still asleep on the floor, so obviously she wasn't taking. And I don't think Mercy would be talking to herself.  
  
"Raven, you're talking as much as me, so you shut up." That was Mercy and I'm guessing the speaker from before was Raven. Now all I need to now is where's Unity.  
  
"Both of you shut up. We need to get ready for school. If we're late Buffy will kill us, literally." My last question was just answered. School, I guess Kirra and I will be enrolled today, this sucks.  
  
"Why aren't they going?" Mind over drive. It was Raven who asked that.  
  
"Raven, they'll be enrolled, just wait." Hum. that was Unity again. These names were really starting to drive me mad.  
  
"Really Raven, Buffy will bring 'em to school today and enroll them," Mercy, that was easier. Buffy was going to enroll Kirra and I today??????? Damn.  
  
"POTENTIALS school NOW," That I knew instantly was my mother. She sure did have an attitude. But one thing I still didn't get was how she looked so young. She should be like 39, but she looked like she is strait out of high school.  
  
"COMING!!!" The sound came from more than just the three girls in my room. Bet all of them said it. And almost on cue Kirra burst up from her uncomfortable position.  
  
"OUCH!!!!" Guess she didn't sleep well either. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!!!!" She slowly sat up rubbing her back. Following her, I sat up and cracked my back, god I hated when people did that at home, now I was doing it. God am I messed up or what?  
  
"Sleep good?" Buffy "appeared" in the doorway. I swear she wasn't there a second ago. What was she now? Houdini? And what was that sound in her voice I just detected? Was it a tone my friends and I use called amusing? Did she think pain was funny? Man did I have a messed up family or what? And I still don't know who my father is, real one that is. Actually I don't really know if want to know who he is.  
  
"That floor hurts like hell to sleep on." Kirra burst out. Lord and I though she didn't know how to swear. Guess she know the basics, it's a start!  
  
At that Buffy's smile turned into, what I would bet TONS of money on, was meant to aggravate us. "You two ready for your first day of school in the sunny town of Sunnydale?" I officially declare I don't like this woman!  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" This little word escaped both Kirra and my mouths. Great we have school, TODAY! Why not just one itty- bitty day off?  
  
Buffy left us to change. Both Kirra and I showered quickly and got in causal clothing. Wasn't this going to be the greatest day of out lives? School at home with all my friends was bad, here with only one friend, who I really didn't know that well, was seriously gonna suck.  
  
When Kirra and I were finished getting our shit for school Buffy got us in her car and drove us to our new high school hell.  
  
We drove up to an old looking building, but seem almost brand new. Knowing this town was located on the Hellmouth it probably has been torn down several times. Or maybe I thought this because of that one dream several years ago about an identical school, except more rattled, blowing up. 'M still tryin' to figure these dreams out.  
  
But anyways, Buffy brought us to her office. She was apparently the school consoler. Although I could of sworn I heard that somewhere, I think one of the potentials told me, or maybe it was Anya. Anyways she registered us down and handed us our schedules and junk.  
  
Schedule equals VERY bad. First period I have Math, algebra A, like always. Come on don't they get the point that I want to fail? Second Period I got English Lit, which at my old school I excelled at. I have no clue where any of my talents came from. Then comes Choir (boring), then there's Science (hope we don't dissect anything cause I'll like reek so badly), then I have lunch and homeroom (which was so my favorite time of day).  
  
Second part of the day is just as boring as the first. The starting class for the second half is Phis Ed (which I hope involves hurting others, 'cause I so need to vent right now), then I got Civics (hopefully the teacher will be a hot guy like at my old school!), and then last, but least, give it up everyone, is... Dun, dun, dun, STUDYHALL!!!!!! See told ja, VERY bad classes.  
  
Kirra and I switched cards and gazed at each other's classes. We had three classes together thank god, but I still whished we had more. The classes we had together were English with Mrs. Barthlow, Choir with Miss Jakalo, and Study hall. Then we had the same lunchtime, but not the same homeroom. Boohoo.  
  
"Okay girls I'll show you around the school quickly than I'll get you both to your first class." Great, we're starting right away. Ever heard of the word break, woman?  
  
"Fine." Kirra and I said in unison. Creepy.  
  
"Let's go!" Buffy exclaimed walking out the door. Kirra and I groaned as we got up to follow her.  
  
After about a half an hour we ended up in front of our English classroom. Guess we at least missed first hour. "Okay here's my stop. Have a good day, don't get in trouble, and I'll see you tonight."  
  
She opened the door and Mrs. Barthlow came over and introduced us to the class. Oh goody. Buffy left and Kirra and I were directed to our seats in the back of class.  
  
Looking around, there are like very few hot guys around here. One sits in front of me, and his is SOOOOO hot!!!!!!  
  
I couldn't stop staring at the guy in front of me. What had I become??? Am I an obsessed little girl or something??? Come on Britta; take your eyes off of him, eyes off, good girl, no, no BAD girl, eyes of him NOW!  
  
He was just sooo hot! He was tall dark and handsome! Oh so very nummy! No NOT nummy!  
  
"Hey my name's Logan, what's your?" God he talked so sweet and charming!!!!!!  
  
"I'm Brittany, it's nice to meet you." I sounded so stupid! Stupid, Stupid Britta. And what about Jesse hadn't we been going out for four months now? Well I'm in Sunnydale now. He's SOOOOO last season!!!!!  
  
"Yah so where are you living? The good side of town or the bad side?" He's so hot! Bad Britta, don't think that!! Jesse, think, JESS-E! Nope, guess not Jesse's gone, he's so over!  
  
Think of something smart and not stupid to say.. "There's a difference?" Oh yah Brittany that's smart!  
  
"Yah, you sure got that right, I mean where do you live so I can pick you up so we can go to the bronze tonight." I think I'm frozen! I should drop dead right now; that is so everything I have forever wanted to hear from him. That is if you consider forever being like 5 minutes!  
  
"Bronze?" Okay I was NOT supposed to say that, BAD, BAD Britta! Stupid girl!  
  
"I'll show you tonight, so do you have a address or do I have to search the whole town, knocking door to door till I find you?" He's so hot! How may times have I thought that?? Like a million in 5 minutes!  
  
"Oh yah, here," I passed him a paper with my cell phone number and Buffy's address. And I can't think of anything to say today can I?? I'm such an idiot!  
  
"Be ready at 7 then!" That was the last thing before the bell, the BELL, HAD to ring! Stupid schedule, I better have another class with him!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SOOOO anyone like the sixth chappie??? Well so what did you think? And what do you all think should happen??? So REVIEW and tell me, if you're a stupid loony than you should follow these VERY simple directions. one go to the little purple button at the corner and click review then TYPE a note for me to read!!! PLEASE!  
  
Okay sorry for the long waiting, but I have this hard time updating all my stories in a rhythm, and I got on and read Sam's review and I wondered when I last updated so here I am! My excuses. two people I go to school with tried committing suicide over thanksgiving break! Lets see my friend's mom is in the hospital every other week. And any others. oh my dad's car just broke down and he's walking home right as we speak! So anything new with any of you?  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. October 21, 2019: Part 2

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany, Logan, Kirra, and the other potentials, everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
Author's Note: Teehehehe I updated for Christmas! I updated 5 different stories today so this is you Christmas present everyone! I still have my Hp, LotR, and Charmed fics to work on. But I got both Alias ones, both Buffy ones, and my X-man one updated! So go me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Britt! Wait up!" Uh yah Kirra, forgot about her! Too caught by Logan's hottiness, to realize anything else. Whatever thinking about Mr. Hottie is much more interesting than talking to my best friend here! "So did you see that totally hot guy who was sitting next to you?"  
  
I grinned and nodded, "Yah Logan is SOOO HOT!" Now in my head flashed the flower, yes thee flower has arrived! And one by one I plucked off the pedals, should I tell her, should I not, tell her, not, tell. More and more pedals came, and finally I was left with one! TELL HER!  
  
"Logan? How'd you find out his name?" Kirra was nearly running up the walls with joy. Oh how right now I didn't know her!  
  
"I'm going out with him tonight!" I broke the news quick and simple. Kirra's mouth dropped and was plastered hanging ajar.  
  
"But um, Brittany, incase you haven't noticed, we live with Buffy, and all of them, I REALLY don't think they will let you go on a date. Even if it was with Elvis Presley!"  
  
"Kirra, out of curiosity you DO know that Elvis is dead?" I told her in my "serious" tone trying to sound important. Emphasize trying!  
  
"No he isn't! He was kidnapped and probed by aliens!" We broke into laughter and passerbys looked at us as if we were cracked, then again who knows we aren't?  
  
"Yah and Santa Clause was caught doing the hula on the Statute of Liberty." This caused the two of us to laugh more. It felt good too, grinning like an idiot, and laughing like one too.  
  
"Wasn't that on HBO?"  
  
"Yah I'm pretty sure it was!" I added in response. "After the broadcast of the Easter Bunny going swimming in a pool of jello at the White House."  
  
"Oh right, I remember now!"  
  
We walked on laughing and smiling to our next class. Choir together! YAH! Ms. Jakalo sounds like she's some kind of hyena! Or wait; right now I think we resemble a hyena a little more than her!  
  
"Kirra, Brittany. Do you need a ride?" Jade suddenly appeared behind us. She looked at me with disgust right away; but faked a smile.  
  
"Sure!" Kirra sang out. Wow was she seriously smoking something or was I? Pr maybe we both were.  
  
We started heading over to her small car. "Jade!" We heard a call from behind us. We turned and Mr. Hottie came up to us. "Brittany, nice seeing you again!"  
  
"You two met?" Jade asked a figure of total disgust placed all over her face.  
  
"Duh. Jade, is she your friend?" He asked her and she looked at him showing of 'are-you-kidding?' "Guess not."  
  
"How do you two know each other?" I questioned them. Come on, Jade is 17 three years older than me, and Logan. it think.  
  
"That my under being friend, is my punk ass brother." Oh just great. Great, great, and oh yah GREAT!!!!!  
  
"Oh, so you're at Ms. Summers house too?" At least he knows that escaping through the gates of hell was going to be easier than sneaking under Buffy's nose.  
  
"Yah," I answered nodding my head smiling.  
  
"Damn, that's gotta suck!" I nodded more. "Still think you're on tonight?"  
  
"What's tonight?" Jade asked her brother. Icky thinking. Ms. Big Bitch and Mr. Hottie related. It gives me the wiggies!  
  
"We're going out to the Bronze!"  
  
"Yah right! You're not serious are you?" Jade looked with disbelief and made her hands asphyxiate Casper in front of her. "Please, Logan, please say it isn't."  
  
"Yah sis, it's true!" Jade smacked the back of his head and made this face that would have made the mirror run and hide. than commit suicide!  
  
"Yep, Logan and Brittany are going on a date. And big sis is still pissed because Britt beat the hell out of her last night on the first day on the job!" Kirra put in making her self-noticed once again!  
  
I grinned and Jade nearly slapped her. Then she got in her car and left the three of us watching her disappearing car. Then we looked at each other carefully. I was the first on to say something.  
  
"Wasn't that our ride home?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: SOOOO anyone like the seventh chappie??? Well so what did you think? And what do you all think should happen??? So REVIEW and tell me, if you're a stupid loony than you should follow these VERY simple directions. One go to the little purple button at the corner and click review then TYPE a note for me to read!!! PLEASE!  
  
Has anyone seen the LotR: The Return of the Kings? I've seen it twice!! It is sooo good! I saw it the day after it came out and then again two days after that! It was SOOOOOO kewl! If anyone has not seen it you HAVE to go!  
  
Whatever I'm done rambling. Now just click the review button and we'll all be happy!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! 


	8. October 21, 2019: Part 3

Title: Passes Crossing  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: Britta Weston has just been informed that 'things that go bump in the night' are real, but somehow she knew they where when ever dreaming of her mother, Buffy Summers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I own every one you do not recognize like Britta/Brittany, Logan, Kirra, and the other potentials, everyone else that pops up in the story that have been created in MY brain.  
  
A/N: So here I am again with the next chapter that only one loyal reviewer reviewed! So thank you Spike&Buffy4ever! So here is not awaited chappie, and I have a nice surprise coming up in the nest few chapters! Hopefully you few people will like it! Anyway on with thine story...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay at 7 need to make really good escape route to the front and get into a hot guy's car and go to the Bronze. Time running out... 6:30 now! Half an hour left. Hot guy coming in very minimal time. EECK!  
  
"Wow Britt chill out!" Kirra shook me like I was some kind of bobble doll.  
  
Clothes; need good clothes. And what about make-up? NEED MAKE-UP! I am a recently discovered zombie and I need things to make Mr. Hottie love me and adore me!  
  
"Brittany, you're scaring me..." Kirra looked at me like I was going postal.  
  
"Yes, yes scaring everyone!" I sat on my bed and rocked back and forth to her amusement. Kirra just nodded and back up against the door.  
  
Just then the door open, leaving Kirra falling into the arms of the disturber. I looked up and laughed. There in the door way Xander held a very shocked and frozen Kirra.  
  
"Wow never thought it was this easy to get my hands on one of you girlies!" Xander exclaimed making Kirra's face a memorable pose.  
  
Kirra jumped out of his arms in a flash and came over to me. Xander and I laughed so hard and Kirra smacked me in the back of my head. "Anywho..." I ended the laughing. "What are you doing disturbing us?"  
  
"I am here on order of my lordess Buffy," He told us as we smothered our laughter and let him continue. "She sends for her most private troops to come to her aid... NOW!"  
  
Kirra and I followed the only man in this psychotic quartering. We headed to the downstairs room and sat down in the little kindergarten circle. Damn this will take up the rest of my time.  
  
Then Buffy headed down the stairs and yelled and yelled and yelled... After the first few words I drifted in to my fantasy world. All I could hear was a quiet murmur from the queen Buffy. Time was running out... Mr. Hunk of a Gorgeous will be here in just a little bit, and she won't shut up!  
  
Tick... tock... tick... tock... tickity, tickity, TOCK!  
  
15 minutes left, still need to get clothes and make-up on! How the heck am I going to do all that in 15 minutes and pretend that I am here? Um... bathroom always works!  
  
My hand rose into the air and Buffy nodded in my direction. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Buffy nodded and I ran for the stairs. Okay need to get ready in 10 minutes... yah right!  
  
Okay pink top... too sluty. Blue top... too mommy's little girl... EW! Red... sexy, like I want to get laid... SICK, SICK, SICK! Shiny... disco much? Green? Purple? Yellow? BLACK!  
  
Skirt or pants... einy meany miny moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eniy meany miny moe, my mom told me to pick the very best one and you are not it! Skirt it is!  
  
Okay I am dolled up and ready to go! Now defeat the queen and I may get out of here alive... very doubtful! Think, think, think! Maybe I can just sneak out the window and I could just deal with the VERY bad punishment later. That work, its worth it, just to go out with Logan for one night and get grounded for the rest! Yah its worth it!  
  
I opened the window and I took one real sharp breath. My last chance of turning back... I'm in for it! I jumped out the window and landed perfectly! Many years of sneaking out lead up to this! Mr. Hottie here I come!  
  
His car was right there. A sweet black mustang convertible rested on the street. Logan stepped out of the pricey car and opened the passenger door. I stepped in and without a word we drove to away from the hellhole.  
  
"You look good," He told me when we were a safe distance from Buffy manor. I nodded and smiled. What else would I do?  
  
"Um... where exactly is this place?" I asked him as we drove through the darkness.  
  
"You'll see," He answered simply.  
  
A minute later there was a huge crowd of people who centered around an old building with blasting music. I didn't even have to guess what it was. The car suddenly halted and Logan came around and opened my door! Such a sweetie!  
  
"You ready?" He asked me as we walked to the front of the line. Arguers yelled and Logan blew them off. I nodded and kept walking. Logan stepped into view of the guard and he let us in immediately.  
  
Inside the club looked jammed with teens of all ages. It looked old and traditional for a club, not as new and technical like the ones where I went with Jesse, Brad, Carrie, Anna, and Thomessa.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Logan asked me as he pulled me on to the dance floor before I could have the chance to answer. "So how do you like it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Bronze."  
  
"Small, compared to back home, but kewl." I answered, feeling stupid for not knowing what he was talking about first.  
  
"Yah, well it's a small town!"  
  
After that we danced for a while neither of us knew what to say to each other. This was a very awkward situation. But I was dancing with an extremely hot guy, so why complain!  
  
"So how did you get the car?" I asked still trying to figure out where the car came from when he was what, 14, 15?  
  
"It's my dad's, he's not home this weekend so I'm borrowing it. Cops don't care who drives, a 5-year-old could be driving at top speed in front of the headquarters and no one would care." He told me in a serious tone.  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Just at that moment the lights went out and the band members dropped lifelessly to the ground. Screams came to the crowds' mouths and then the lights flashed on. Men with distorted faces were in the spotlight.  
  
"Well, this is interesting."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how what that chapter? It's a little Out of Character, but I'm in a psychotic mood! Go me! I'm drinking hot chocolate and cappuccino combined and it is REALLY, REALLY good! Nummy!  
  
Sorry for the short chappie, but I've been busy! And I now I decided to post the next chapter on one of my stories and this happens to be the one I chose! Review and make me happy, and you will get your next chapter soon! 


End file.
